Human In Equestria: Leaving for Paradise
by xXNightWing360Xx
Summary: Aurora was a human with no love in her life, and thus, no love in her heart. Without a friend to turn to, she decided to leave her home in New York City and make a life for herself. Where she was going; she didn't know. Of all things, she didn't expect a sudden accident to land her anywhere but the grave, let alone a magical land of ponies, pegasi and unicorns: Equestria.


Hm. I haven't done this is quite a while. It's been quite some time since I posted stuff on FF as opposed to dA. This is actually quite fun. Not sure why I left...Oh, well. Back to business!

This is the beginning of a new series I am slowly developing. :3 It has everything from magic, romance, adventure, drama, bloodshed...all that good stuff we like out of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

And...aside from that, I have no further comments.

MLP: FIM (c) Hasbro All Oc's Used/Mentioned (c) Me

Rated T to be safe for mature refferences. Enjoy! ^^

**_(EDIT: If you've read this before and come back to it looking for the update - which is almost done - you may notice this chapter looks a bit different.  
And that's because I realized this prologue was shit, got me a beta reader, and re-did it. Hopefully this prologue sucks just a little less.  
Emphasis on 'hopefully'. Enjoy! ^^)_**

* * *

_"That's it. That's fucking it. I'm done. I've had it...I'm sick of this place."_

_In a small apartment building in New York City, on the distant planet of Earth, a young teenage, human girl stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her as she bolted over to her open closet. She pulled a jacket off of the hook nailed into the inside of the door and pulled her school bag out of the closet. It wasn't very big, but she didn't have a lot she planned on putting in it. She quickly emptied it of her school books and started filling it with the bare necessities; clothes, personal belongings, the small amount of money she stowed away in the sock under her bed; all while growling and muttering ever profane word she could think of. Her family had the infuriating habit of driving her up the wall, but they'd gone too far this time; she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted out, and she wanted out fast._

_Quick as a flash, as soon as she was done, she threw her door open and went about the upper level of the apartment, pulling anything useful she could find; more clothes, hygiene products, more money, and anything else she could steal from her "family" that would fit into her backpack. She felt proud ransacking the room of her parents and the rooms of her brothers for money and random things of particular interest._

_She just had one last stop to make before she left for good; she walked down the stairs and cut through the small hallway into the kitchen, going around the kitchen, through the fridge and pantry, taking anything she could find that she could fit in her backpack that wouldn't spoil. Since the door into the living room was open, she could hear the infuriating sounds of her brothers and her parents conversing, and it made her blood boil and her muscles clench with hot anger. Her parents were too busy listening to their perfect sons talking about how amazing their lives were becoming; getting straight A's in college, winning every competition they entered, and winning the affections of everyone they met, while the youngest member of the family was just..."the other one"._

_When she slammed the fridge door closed, rattling it as she zipped her backpack shut, she heard footsteps click on the tile floor._

_As she neared the open door on her way to head to the foyer and leave forever, she took notice of the new presence, stopped and glared at the youngest of her three brothers who apparently had come to see what the noise was about. Michael's round, freckled face showed confusion and concern, but he said nothing. His sister didn't say anything as she zipped up the backpack and slung it over her shoulder, glaring at him. Still, the boy remained silent. He couldn't say anything, really; he was mute. His expression bore a million unasked questions, though, and a longing for answers._  
_His sister, on the other hand, little excuse for her silence. Soon, though, the silence was getting on the teenager's nerves._

_"...What? Like you didn't expect me to get fed up with this shit and leave eventually?" She asked angrily._

_Much to her surprise and anger, Michael actually shook his head, bringing a hand up to brush his long, dark brown bangs out from in front of his dark blue orbs so as to properly look to her with genuine concern and confusion. He truly didn't understand what would push his baby sister to the point where she would run away; either that or he was as good of an actor as Adam and their parents made him out to be. The girl huffed angrily and turned to head out the way she came and to head for the front door._

_"Well, if anyone actually cares, let everyone know that I'm leaving. I guarantee George and Lila won't bat an eyelash." She growled as she quickly abandoned her brother in the kitchen._

_As she cut through the hallway and came to the front door, she honestly didn't expect to hear her brothers end their conversation and actually get up to meet her at the door. She was halfway out the door when all three of them came to her and tried to stop her._

_"Where are you going, Aurora?" Her oldest brother, Adam, asked with heavy concern in his tone._

_The girl cringed at the sound of her birth-given name, stopped and glared at him over her shoulder. She was surprised, and almost infuriated, to be met with three concerned faces staring back at her, though there was some frustration present in Adam's expression. Aurora paid little mind to it, angry as she was._

_"I don't know. Maybe Florida or California. Anywhere's better than here." She growled._

_The middle brother, Derek lunged forward and grabbed onto her backpack to stop her, and she did, causing her to glare over her shoulder; her gaze meeting with dark, forest green eyes slitted in frustration amidst dark red locks that dangled in front of his tanned face._

_"But you can't just leave!" He protested, tone frustrated and desperate._

_Aurora turned to look to them defiantly, her brother's hand being wrung away in the turn._

_"And when did you guys suddenly start caring?! Give me one fuckin' reason why I should stay! Give me one!"_

_The three older boys glanced amongst each other, searching amongst each other for a good reason. Michael could say nothing in protest, but Derek and Adam were honestly drawing up blanks; they were aware of their parents' problems, and knew nothing they said could justify them or appease Aurora at all. Michael, however, did come forth and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. His expression begged her not to leave, but she shook away and turned back around._

_"If you guys had any sense or actually cared, you'd come with me...or, hell, you'd drive me there yourselves..."_

_"Aurora, please..." Adam pleaded, reaching out to try to grab onto her._

_Aurora just shook her head and stepped further away from him, saying nothing before bolting off of the stoop of their apartment building and dashing down the street._  
_Most kids felt scared about the idea of running away, but not her. Dashing away from that building felt freeing. No more of hearing about her perfect brothers, no more being compared to them, no more being embarrassed, humiliated, yelled at and scorned, no more suicidal thoughts and no more self-loathing. She was free to do what she wanted. Maybe she could find an orphanage and see what happened from there. Whatever she was heading for, it felt freeing. Closing the door behind her opened a world of new doors for herself._

_She only got three blocks away before she heard someone chasing after her. She looked behind her and found her brothers were dashing off after her. Derek was the athletic one and was closing the distance faster than Adam or Michael, but it didn't matter. They were all calling after her to stop her; sure, the mute one wasn't, but he was still giving chase. Aurora only shouted at them to "fuck off" and sped up._

_A good five blocks down, after making some decent distance between herself and her brothers, she found herself ducking around a corner and hiding herself beside a large dumpster, out of view from anyone who looked into the alleyway. She brought her knees up to her chest after plopping down on the cement beside the dumpster, and held her breath as she listened to her brothers passing by her._

_"Where'd she go?!" She heard Derek cry out, half in annoyance and half in panic._

_"Mad as she is, she isn't going to stop running. We gotta find her; she could get hurt out here."_

_"Aurora's gonna get hurt? Are you even listening to yourself? She beats up half the kids in her class for FUN."_

_"Be that as it may, we still need to find her. She's obviously got some emotional problems we've been oblivious to this whole time; she's suffering, guys, and we need to help her."_

_"She's suffering something alright; some kind of mental problem."_

_"Derek, shut up. Let's just keep looking before it gets too dark or cold out here."_

_"And the police aren't an option?"_

_"She stabbed a cop the last time we called them out to find her. You really think they're a good idea?"_

_"...Good point. Let's keep looking."_

_Aurora pressed her back against the cold metal as she listened to the three young men continued on past her. The breath she held in finally escaped her, and her muscles finally relaxed as she slid back a bit, amber eyes trailing up to the dull, starless sky above her. She wondered about her brothers' words; Adam clearly didn't know she was there, so his sudden concern for her well-being baffled her. Of course, it could have been that he was still trying to kiss up to her neglectful parents; he was always the kiss-up._

_Aurora's blood continued to boil even after she had regained her breath and her pulse had slowed back to its normal pace. She brought a hand to her temple, trying to sooth the pounding in her head so she could think clearly. She had run away before, but it was never an official thing; it was kind of always, 'I'm running away; be back tomorrow when I'm starving or cold.'_

_As angry as she was, now that she was out of the house and away from those people, she was a little at a loss of what to do now. She wasn't going back, not after what __**they**__ did to her, but she wondered; 'If I'm not going back, if I'm really on my own this time, what AM I gonna do with myself?' Finally out of high school, it wasn't like she was legally obligated to do anything anymore. She could do whatever she wanted; she just had to figure out what._

_"Making trouble again, I see."_

_Aurora jumped, startled by the sudden male voice and finally noticing the shadow that loomed over her. She glanced up to barely glaze over the older man that approached her, and sent a blazing glare to him before pulling herself to her feet. She glared up to the older, aging, sickly pale man that towered her by a good two feet, looking down to her with a soft albeit sly smirk and half-lidded, equally sly, pale red eyes. Aurora averted her amber gaze from him, folding her tanned arms as her hands balled into fists and stuffed themselves under her arms._

_"Fuck off, White; I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now." She growled, turning to try to get him to leave her alone, but not actually moving away from him._

_The tall, slender man, raised an eyebrow at her, the hair matching the pale white, slick hair atop his head._

_"You seem angrier than usual. What's gotten under your skin this time, my dear? You're usually so happy to see me." The man, White, asked her in feign concern._

_"Nothing that's any of your business...My parents are just complete assholes."_

_"Aren't I?" White asked, stepping closer to her._

_Aurora paused at the question, returning her gaze to him as her fists loosened. Despite the man's eerie presence, he had a calming air about him as well._

_"Well...Yeah. But compared to them, you're not as bad. At least you look out for me...You kinda sorta care about me...but that can't be why you're out here. You never approach me unless you want something."_

_White nodded, straightening himself._

_"Ah, yes, of course. I was on my way to see you; I didn't realize you were having another family fit."_

_"I don't have a family..." Aurora muttered lowly, in a tone as if to sharply remind him of that._

_"I'm aware. Why don't we talk on the way? I think this situation may prove convenient; for the both of us."_


End file.
